


Party in Aisle 15

by dawnchsr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/pseuds/dawnchsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick stop at the local Home Depot turns into more than Danny counted on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party in Aisle 15

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a funny photo at my LJ: http://fatorangekat.livejournal.com/108760.html to which the lovely Azziria wrote a very cute snippet to. I couldn't resist and responded back with this story.

  


"The Home Depot? Seriously?" Danny got out of the car, giving Steve a look over the roof. "What, we aren't going to _Everything You Need to Start Your Own War_ store or _Hand Grenades R Us_?"

Steve made a face at him. "It's just rope, Danny, we don't need to drive to the other side of the island to a military surplus place." Steve started walking through the parking lot and Danny followed. 

"And here I was thinking any excuse you need to sniff gun powder once a week." They walked through the large sliding doors into the massive warehouse/store that is the mecca of most DYIers, something Danny does not get. But the air was much cooler here and they were out of the glare of the sun. 

Steve paused, reading the aisle markers, but Danny grabbed a teenager wearing a bright orange vest. "Where do you keep rope in this place?" 

The kid blinked, noticing that both Danny and Steve had badges and guns. "Um, aisle 15?" 

"You don't sound too sure about that." 

"No, that's it. Chains too if you prefer." Some of the color left his face. 

"Danny, stop terrorizing the locals, for godsakes." Steve rolled his eyes. 

"I am NOT terrorizing… can we just get the damned rope and get out of here?" Danny waved his hands, the kid ducking and then using it as his excuse to make a break for it. 

"Pushy today, aren't we? Someone get up on the wrong side of the couch this morning?" Steve ignored the looks tossed at them by customers. 

"Just shut up, will you?" They found aisle 15, both men pausing to read the list and Danny’s jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Who came up with this? It's obscene and I mean, people bring their kids into this place!" Danny's hands waved in the air. "Why not add handcuffs and you can call it a party?" 

Steve just grinned. "Home Depot doesn't sell handcuffs, Danny. But I'm sure the tie-downs will suffice." 

"Well, aren't we a details kind of guy today!" Danny snapped, stabbing a finger at Steve's chest. "This only happens in Hawaii, I swear. This should be pointed out to a manager—"

"What, they don't have Home Depots in New Jersey?"

"YES they have Home Depots in New Jersey, you moron! But last I checked they didn't have an S&M aisle!" 

That earned them a stunned expression from an older couple who happened to be walking by with paint rollers. They quickened their pace. 

"That's too bad," Steve chuckled and walked down to the bins where rope was stored in bundles. 

Danny didn't follow, just stayed where he was, glaring at his partner. "There is something seriously wrong with you, that you think this is funny."

Steve found what he needed and came back, Danny watching as Steve fished his cell phone out of one of the myriad of pockets in those ridiculous cargo pants he insisted on wearing. Before Danny realized what he was doing, Steve snapped a picture of him standing under the aisle marker. 

"You did not just do that!" Danny knew he was blushing and really, who knew a harmless side trip to Home Depot could turn into this? "You're gonna send that to Kono, aren't you, you sick bastard!" Oh man, the minute that girl figured out the joke he would never hear the end of it from her. 

Steve leaned into Danny, his breath warm over his ear as Steve whispered to him. "Relax, will you? Besides, I've got an idea—why don't we play _handyman_ tonight? I'll even let you test out the rope…" 

Danny felt all his blood run south. Swallowing, he did his best to come up with a proper glare but he must have fallen way short of the mark as Steve's grin got bigger. There was pure mischief dancing in those eyes and who the hell did he get mixed up with? 

"Danny?"

"Seriously wrong, Steven, seriously." 

"Admit it, you like that about me."


End file.
